


I Could Give You A Massage?

by jumble_of_fandoms



Series: 30 Ficlet Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-sexual massage, These worked wonders for me when I still had someone who would do this..., migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Castiel is human, he gets to experience all that comes with being human; the good and the bad.</p><p>4/30</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Give You A Massage?

"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

Cas raises his head from where he has been holding it in his hands, trying to block out the world. Sitting on the couch in the bunker, he squints against even the soft light of the table lamps, trying to put together Dean’s latest string of words.

“Is that something that usually helps this kind of pain?” He finally manages to squeeze out, the sound of his own voice grating against his ears.

There are days when Cas really hates being human, and this is one of them. After sitting down to watch one of his favorite shows, he realized that his head was starting to pain him terribly. When it did not go away and only seemed to worsen, he called out for Dean, who came running in from the kitchen where he had been getting ready to make dinner.

“Cas? You ok?” Dean asks when he finally gets to the room that had been converted into a “living room.”

Cas is doubled over, holding his head between his hands, grabbing at his hair. “It hurts, Dean…” he practically whines, pain etched into every syllable.

Cas can hear every step Dean takes as he makes his way over to the couch. Each one falls like a hammer on his head and he groans. The couch sinks lower on his left and he knows Dean is sitting next to him now. A warm pressure appears on his back as fingers splay over his shoulder.

“Talk to me,” Dean says and Cas groans again. Dean’s voice, usually quite soothing and relaxing, hits Cas like a train and he clutches at his head even harder.

“Light, sound… It all hurts…” Cas gasps out. “My head feels as if it is going to explode…and everything fucking hurts…”

Cas listens as Dean fumbles over his words, trying to come up with an idea to help Cas. When he offers the massage, Cas raises his head and ponders over the words, wondering how that could possibly help.

“Wait here, just…lay down and I’ll be right back, alright?” Dean says, concern lacing his words.

Cas gives a small nod and stretches out on the couch once Dean leaves. He buries his face into the cushions, still trying to block out the world. After only a few minutes that instead felt like hours as the pounding of Cas’s own blood even made him dizzy and sick to his stomach, he heard two sets of feet approaching. Groaning, he rolls over and tries to sit up again, but has to stop when the room starts to spin.

An arm is instantly under him, supporting his back and helping him to sit up. “It’s ok, Cas,” Dean whispers. Cas grimaces, but does his best to keep listening and forces the words to make some sort of meaning. “Sammy used to get these when he was younger. It’s called a migraine. Long story short, it’s a bitch of a headache.”

“Have him take a couple of these and then he’s just going to need to sleep it off if he can,” Sam’s voice says from somewhere behind the couch. “There isn’t much to do otherwise, but if you wanted, Jess used to give me head massages. If you do them right, they can work wonders.”

Cas is leaning against Dean now, face buried in his neck, trying to block out the world. He can feel the rumble in Dean’s throat as he thanks Sam, and vaguely hears retreating footsteps. “Alright, I need you to sit up a bit more, ok Cas?” Dean asks softly.

Cas pulls himself up further and takes the glass of water and two pills Dean offers him. Choking them down, he whines again as another wave of pain rolls through his head.

“Shh…it’s going to be ok, Cas.”

Cas can feel his body being moved and the next thing he knows, his head is in Dean’s lap, a blanket has been thrown over him, and Dean’s hand is in his hair, massaging his scalp.

“Harder..” He croaks out.

Dean’s fingers start to dig in harder, slowly, moving from small spot to small spot. Cas groans, not in discomfort, but release as the bricks pounding in his head slowly start to disappear. The pain does not go away entirely, but it becomes manageable, especially as the other symptoms start to slowly die down. Soon, Cas starts to drift in and out, and he knows he is finally falling into a blessed sleep. Reaching out, he grabs Dean’s free hand in his and laces their fingers, squeezing gently.

“Thank you…” he whispers, voice thick as starts to fall asleep even quicker.

Dean’s hand squeezing back is the last thing he remembers before finally slipping away…

Cas sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking at the clock, he realizes he has been asleep for hours. He also realizes he is no longer on the couch, and is instead in his own bed. Throwing back the covers, he leaves his room and makes his way down the darkened hall into the kitchen. A note on the fridge directs him to a plate with dinner on it, as well as directions on how to heat it up. After eating, Cas makes his way back down the hall and stops at Dean’s room.

He slowly opens the door, and sees Dean curled on his side, clutching one of his pillows in his arms. Smiling, Cas makes his way to the bed, remembering to close the door behind him, and slips under the covers next to Dean.

As he starts to wrap himself around Dean, Dean rolls over, blinking slightly. “Cas?” He mutters, still half asleep.

Cas places a soft kiss against his lips before fitting himself against Dean. Dean’s arm wraps around him, thrown unceremoniously over his ribs. “M’Glad you’re better…” the hunter mutters as he starts to fall asleep again.

“Only thanks to you,” Cas replies. Dean starts to snore softly, already asleep, and Cas soon drifts off himself, enjoying the sound of Dean’s heartbeat ringing in his ears.

 


End file.
